Jerrogge
Jerrogge is the fairy of Techno Magic. He was first intruduced in Season 1, episode 1 The Perfect Beginning. He is the Holder of the Techno- Scorpion. For more information (see): Jerrogge's Spells, Jesgo Group Appearance In the Seasons: Season 1 Civilian He wears a light blue vest, a green watch that has a laser beam to protect him. A white belt with golden stars in the back. Dark Blue pants to match his vest. mostly white shoes that is designed with violet stripes. Alternate Civilian He wears two bracelets, one black, one violet, a light purple vest. A school uniform inside his vest that has long sleeves with a matching red tie. He wears also black pants, and a black school shoes with white, grey, and black stripes in his socks. Civilian (Philippines) He still wears a light blue vest, not a green watch but a violet one. He doesn't wear a belt, but a blue taekwondo belt. Light Blue pants with black stripes, and just school shoes. Jesgo X He wears an orange shirt with no sleeves with a green crystal gem in the center. A light tan skinny short jeans that matches his shirt. 2 opened arm gloves both on each hand, and too yellow boots. His wings are colored yellow but it turns gold in the next season, with a green hologram wing at both wings. Season 2 Civilian He wears an orange t-shirt with blue stripes. Orange pants with four pockets. a blue shoe on the left and a blue with green stripes on the right. Magic Zephy Jesgo Power His pocket looks like a recorder phone with an anttenae at the top and a keypad at the bottom of the recorder screen. His badge bag is shaped like a star and looks like a cellphone with keypad and it is colored violet, blue, light purple, and gold. 1st Movie: The Frozen Planet Civilian A white shirt with a slogan that says "I BELIEVE IN MAGIC" and a green sweater with Jerrogge's sign of wisdom picture. Blue pants. and green shoes with circles and it is possible the shoes' brand is "Cellorvis Phasix, Parollane 700" as written at the sides of it when he bought it in a flashback. Royal Like any other prince, he wears a royal suit. A Pucallom Hood like Clenoa Patra. With a long Pucallom bottom cape, a golden shirt, 5 Pucallom pants edge on golden pants. And Pucallom grey and golden and sparkly boots. Season 3 Civilian His shirt looks like more of his civilian at Season 2 but with dark blue circles on the center. And everything at his season 2 look is in this season. Zorgon Jesgo His shirt is red violet (but in the Philippine Version it is Forest Green, but in the Chinese Version it is Light Purple.). He has a 2 Pucallom pants edge on light purple pants. 3 Pucallom feet edges on both foot that is colored light purple and at the edge of it there is 3 golden stars. Season 4 Civilian He wears a buisness shirt inside a violet and green triangle striped vest. Dark blue pants with golden edges that reflects dark energy. Dark purple boots, with golder stars at the edge of each boot. Zorgon Jesgo His hair is colored orange, but he now has a twirled yellow hair hat. Jesgo Camioz Category:Boy Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Magic Universe Fairies Category:JESGO I Category:Fairies Category:All Characters